Dancing with the enemy
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: What happens when an author gets access to a time machine?


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Dancing with the enemy By, Clayton Overstreet

Ron Stoppable stared at the bulky naked mole rat standing in front of him. It had stepped out of a time portal when everything else had paused like a video. "What the heck is going on"  
"Ron Stoppable, I bring an important message from the future." He turned to Rufus and bowed. "Rufus Prime, it is an honor." "Message from the future! Neat! Do mole rats rule the world and keep humans as slaves and food"  
"No, we prefer cheese," he said. "But our world is ruled by a being known as the Supreme One. You know her as Shego." "Shego rules the future?" "Yes. With an iron fist. Surely you realize that she was the only villain you and Kim Possible have fought who could possibly take over the world." Ron nodded. "Yeah. I actually had a dream like that once"  
"Actually that was real. You and Kim Possible were sent to the future where you broke the time monkey Shego was using for her plans. That is why you were partially immune when reality snapped back into place." "I always knew a monkey would bring about the downfall to mankind." Rufus nodded agreement. "But I'm afraid that is hardly the end of things." He motioned to the glowing portal where images flashed. "We've found that one way or another Shego will take over the world"  
"So you came back in time to kill her?" Ron asked. "Do I have to come with you if I want to live?" "No. Our projections show that would be temporary at best. Someone would clone her or merely take her place. No, we need to convert her"  
"Convert? You mean, turn Shego good?" Ron shook his head. "Not going to happen dude. She used to be good. She turned evil by choice. Why would she go good again?" "Yeah..." The mole rat looked embarrassed. "About that. This is why I came to talk to you. Ron Stoppable, you will have to make a great sacrifice. As countless Disney movies and television series have taught us, there is but one force in the universe stronger than evil and that is love. Shego must fall in love. Once she does she will give up her evil ways and go back to being a true hero." "You want me to date Shego?" "No. You have your own destiny as a mystic master"  
"Oh, right, the monkey kung fu thing," he said. "Yes. But you are not who we need now. We need someone who Shego can respect and will respect her. Someone whom she can truly love. We need, Kim Possible." Ron and Rufus both stared in shock. "Let me explain. Kim Possible is the only match for Shego. The only one who has ever defeated her and worked beside her time and time again." "But Kim's not... I mean... she's never..." "Indeed, but she will, if you can help her." "Why? I mean, lately I've been thinking that she and I might hook up you know?" The mole rat nodded. "And indeed you did." He motioned to the scenes behind him. "You and Kim Possible began dating at your prom in two weeks." "We did?" "Yes and continued through her last year of high school. After that your lives went downhill." "How? Kim's like the best person ever"  
"And you're not," the mole rat said. "Kim got into a very good starter college while you went on the manage Bueno Nacho once more. You continued fighting crime, but the long distance relationship put a strain on both of you and soon your love and even your friendship dissolved turning both of you bitter. In addition she kept outshining you for your entire career and this led you to resent her for repeatedly puncturing your ego and making you look inept. Kim Possible continued working on her own but without back up. In five years she was eventually killed in the line of duty and you sank into a depression locking yourself away in the monkey ninja school." "Well now that I know that couldn't we"  
"No. In every possible time line your dating Kim results in doom and disaster for yourselves and all mankind. And without Kim soon Global Justice was defeated and eventually it was only supervillains fighting amongst themselves until Shego became their empress. In one timeline however, one that even the evil Disney Executives could not control, Kim and Shego found love with one another and with your help became an unstoppable team"  
"Un-Stoppable huh?" He asked sadly. "I'm sorry. But this is how it must be. Will you help us Ron Stoppable?" "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Two things. One, you must stop Dr. Drakken from using Bueno Nacho to take over the world. He fails naturally, but the work he and Shego do is what pushes you and Kim together. Her date for the prom is also one of his henchmen. A sytho... something or other." "I knew I didn't like him! Quick, we have to-" The rodent held up a paw.  
"We are handling it. In one year's time after his attempts to buy it fail you will be given control of the company. You will be equal to the Seniors and even Mr. Smarty in wealth and will be able to fun all of Kim's world saving operations. Are you okay with that?" Ron nodded. "Good"  
"So how am I supposed to do this?" Ron asked. "If I tell Kim a naked mole rat from the future told me that to save the world she has to fall in love with Shego she's going to have me thrown into a mental hospital. There is no way to spin that one. I don't suppose you could"  
"Kim Possible must never know of our involvement in this. In fact, once you start on this path we will never be able to affect this time line again because should you be successful we will never need to do this"  
Ron covered his eyes. "Time travel. It's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts." :"Indeed. My point is it must be true love. If Kim Possible ever breaks Shego's heart she will become more terrible than you can possibly comprehend. Ron Stoppable, the future is in your hands. Your best friend's future happiness relies on you." With that it stepped through the blue vortex. Then Ron heard it shout, "What do you mean two idiots in a telephone booth just traveled here from the 1980s? Don't tell me those jackasses over at the other time travel company pulled that old 'you are the saviors of the future' joke again!" And then it closed up. Rufus chittered in his pocket and Ron said, "I know pal. I'm freaking out too." He shook his head. "Drakken taking over Bueno Nacho. That's just wrong-sick!"

Shego carried her suitcase to the door of the lair. Drakken followed after her. "You can't leave!" "Drakken, that was our deal. You had one month to pull off a plan that might at least look like it would work. Otherwise I take off until you come up with one that does!" "Come on! This should have..." "Your plan circled around buying a Mexican restaurant! And that part blew up in your face"  
"It's not my fault!" "Yeah, you were outbid. I don't care." She kept walking. Drakken was about to argue some more when one of the henchmen came forward with the mail. "Here are some things for you doctor and Miss Go we have your renewed teacher's certificate and a letter. No return address." Shego took her certificate and said, "Drakken, when you finally come up with a half way decent plan I'll be back, but I do not want to get my butt kicked by a cheerleader again! So come up with a theft, a kidnapping, or something that I can do without getting her involved or having it blow up in my face and we'll talk. Until then..." She opened the letter and read it. "Huh. Well, looks like I have a date. See you Dr. D." And with that she walked over. "Well... well don't even think of coming back!" Dr. Drakken watched her go and then saw the henchman smirking. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small remote and hit a button. The floor opened up under the henchman and dropped him into oblivion.

The next day Kim told Ron, "You'll never believe it. You know that hotty I was going to take to the prom? Well he got bit by a rat in science class and melted"  
"Wow, really?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "I'm serious. I think someone must have sent whatever he was here to kidnap me or something." She sighed. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever meet the right guy. If they're not complete jerks they're science experiments, secret ninjas, or just not my type"  
"Maybe you should start dating..." He was going to say "me." but stopped himself. He swallowed and said, "Girls." Kim laughed. "Maybe. But I don't know." "Oh? Why not KP? You said yourself that guys aren't working out for you. That only leaves one other option. Okay there's a third option but that's getting a little weird." "Unless I date Gill. There's option four," she said. "Except Club Banana doesn't' have a section for mutants." "Oh, right. Never mind then." She giggled. Then they stopped at her locker. "So, Bueno Nacho this Friday? Or are you an Felix playing video games again?" "Nah, he's out of town with his mother. I'm all free." He paused. "Whoops, I forgot. Mom and dad wanted me to do something with them." "Oh, darn. I guess I'll have to find something else to do." "Look on the bright side. Someone could try taking over the world by then." "Yay," she said flatly. She opened her locker and a note fell out. "What's this?" "Looks like a note," Ron said. "I know it's a note," Kim said back. Unfolding it she read the typed letter. "Meet me at CafИ's Le Fromage in Paris Friday at three o'clock in the local time zone." She flipped it over and then back. "No signature. It's probably another trap." "I don't know KP. It looks more like a secret admirer. You should go and see." "Maybe. I am free now," she said uncertainly. "Maybe you should come"  
"I don't think so KP. If it is a date I'd just be in the way. Besides, if anything happens to you I can get Wade and we'll mount a rescue mission. I know, you go on ahead, I'll talk to him on your set up in the locker." "Thanks Ron, you're a real friend." She kissed him on the cheek When she was gone Ron hit the button. "We're all set"  
"You got it Ron..." Wade said. Then he paused. "Ron, are you really sure about this? I mean I checked your story and the Bueno Nacho company is being held in your name until you hit eighteen and I scanned you and found recent tachyon emissions... but evolved mole rats? Shego and Kim?" "I know. It sounds like a bad fan fic. But that's the way it is." "Well, I'll trust you on this Ron. Though I still think we should tell Kim." "Who would go along with everything to save the future, except one day Shego would find out about it and probably kill us all. Sorry Wade, but KP and Shego have to hit it off on their own." "And if they don't?" "Then we're all doomed. I asked for some tips from a couple of the girls on the cheerleading squad. They said this should work." "You mean"  
"Yeah, those two. It's not like they bother hiding it"  
Wade shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to do what we can. And try to keep them from killing each other in the meantime"  
"Yeah, that's the hard part." Kim arrived at the cafИ early. She wanted to have a chance to scope out the area for traps first. When nothing presented itself to her by 2:50 she took a seat and began looking over the menu. It took a little while because she was getting a C in French, but she struggled through for about ten minutes and was about to order when she heard a familiar voice. "So where is this guy?" Shego asked out loud. "Someone offers me a job and when I get here there's nobody waiting!" She looked around until she saw Kim staring at her in shock. "You! You tricked me into coming here?" Her hands started glowing. Kim stood up and took a fighting stance. "Hey, I'm supposed to be meeting a date here!" "Yeah right! Tell me another one!" They started towards one another when suddenly a long black car came speeding around the corner almost running over two pedestrians. It skidded to a halt outside of the cafИ and the door opened. A man in a white mask stepped out and pulled out a gun. Before either of them could react he fired a shot at Shego. Shego winced as a dart suddenly stuck into her neck. "Ouch!" "Shego!" Kim shouted. She ran forward ducking to avoid the second dart, which stuck in one of the umbrellas over one of the tables. She kicked it out of his hand but when she tried to get him he grabbed her leg and threw her away. Before she recovered he was in the car and it peeled away. Turning Kim saw Shego stumble and hit the ground on her hands and knees. "Oh, this feels so wrong..." Kim knelt next to her. "What did he hit you with"  
"How should I know?" Shego snapped. "I need to get you to a hospital," Kim said. Shego shook her head. "No! No hospitals. They could be waiting there." Then she collapsed down onto her face. Kim bit her lip. She really should get Shego to a hospital. But if Shego was right it would just get them killed. "I should have never come here." She opened her purse and pulled out her communicator. "Wade! I need a pick up! And fast. Can you get me to my house?" "Sure Kim, what happened?" "Shego's been shot. I'm not sure with what. She may not have much time left." "I can get someone there in fifteen minutes."

Ron bowed to the sensei of the Monkey Ninja Academy and said, "Thank you for your help." "It is nothing Stoppable-san. We are happy to help you in any way we can. The mystic forces have told me that your mission is a righteous one." Yori stood next to him and bowed low. "It is your honor to give up your love for Kim and it is my honor to know you. You are indeed a true and honorable man." "Uh, thanks Yori..." He said. "Well good... hey, um Yori"  
"Yes, Stoppable-san?" "If you're not doing anything would you like to go to the prom with me? I don't have a date." "It would be my honor." She bowed low and then stood up smiling at him. "Good luck," Sensei said. "Know that we are with you." And then the screen went blank. Ron took a deep breath and smiled. He had a date! Then he frowned. "If Shego ever finds out about this, I am so dead."

Shego woke up on Kim's bed with a splitting headache. "Ow... If I ever find out who did this I'm going to kill them I swear!" She turned and saw Kim and her mother sitting there. "What's going on"  
"Dart gun. Looks like it was just meant to knock us out." Kim said. Mrs. Possible said, "I did a complete blood workup and you don't seem to be in any danger." Shego frowned. "Except I was lured to that restaurant. They knew I would be there... you're sure you had nothing to do with it"  
"I got a letter too," Kim said. She held it up. "Wade says they were both typed on the same machine, but the only fingerprints he could find were ours." "Great, so who do we know that wants both of us out of the way?" Shego sat up and grabbed her forehead. Mrs. Possible handed her a cup full of tea. "Here, this should help"  
Shego grunted and drank some. "Thanks." "I've been thinking and it's a long list. You and Drakken steal from all the same supervillains I fight"  
"Did," Shego said. "But I'm on a leave of absence. There are only so many stupid plans a girl can take. I did the same thing when he made those clones of you that melted in soda." "So, where do we go from here?" Kim asked. Shego frowned. "You think we should work together"  
"It worked when that bird guy stole your brothers' powers." "Fine, I'll think about it." She winced again. "Right after I get some more sleep. My head is killing me." Lying back down on the couch she closed her eyes. Once she had lain there for a minute she heard Kim's mother say, "Are you sure this is a good idea"  
"No, not really. But I can't just leave her to die. Besides, the guy who shot her is after me too mom. If they'll go to these lengths who knows what they'll do"  
"Alright, I understand. But Kim, be careful." There was a pause. Shego guessed that they must have hugged or something stupid like that. "Are you hungry?" "A little. I missed lunch after all." Shego mentally kicked Kim in the ass. Did the girl always have to act so cool? Like getting shot at was just something that happened? "You want to go out to eat"  
"No, I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to Shego. For all we know she might be allergic to the drug they used on her. Plus if they can send a note to my school they should know where I live." She paused. "Are you going to be alright"  
"Your father and I are high priority. Our house is always under surveillance as is your school." "Yeah, I know. Wade hacks them all the time. But he still couldn't find who sent me that letter." "We'll be careful hun. You just stay here and I'll come back with food." "Thanks mom. Are Jim and Tim"  
"Your brothers are fine. And they've agreed to behave until this is all settled. They're working on rebuilding our security system." "Is that a good idea"  
"It will keep them busy." "Then it's a good idea"  
Shego had to stop herself from frowning. Kim's brothers reminded her of her own, whose bickering had been what had driven her around the deep end and broken up the team. From what she had seen the time she and Drakken had tried to embarrass the girl out of existence they were even worse.  
When Mrs. Possible was gone Kim sat down next to the couch. "Shego, are you still awake?" Shego didn't answer. "Never mind. It's probably better if you sleep anyway. You know, it's funny. Before now I never really thought about it, but you and I have a lot in common." Shego wanted to deny it, but that would mean admitting she was awake. Instead she lay there and tried to think. She and Kim did both have twin brothers. Kim's built rockets and hers had super powers. And judging by how often she and Kim ran into each other they were almost in exactly the same business. Just on opposite sides. Groaning she rolled over to face the back of the couch. She didn't need this. They were being hunted. Now wasn't the time to get chummy with Kimmie. Right now she already owed the girl for saving her and hated it.

A week later Kim and Shego were going over their plans. Shego had been invited to stay in Kim's room, mostly so Kim could watch her incase she did anything wrong. Shego was given the bed and didn't argue the point. In the mornings they worked out together, each trying to out do the other one. "Look, there are only three people I can think of who might have pulled this off." Shego was saying. "Jack Hench, Dementor, or Gemini." Ron sat on the other side of Kim, also keeping a close eye on Shego. They were all eating cereal and drinking orange juice in the living room. Kim's parents trusted her judgment, but they didn't want her brothers getting too close to Shego, just in case.  
"They all have organizations that are big enough to do it," Kim agreed. "You're sure it wasn't Drakken"  
"No. I got the letter the day I quit and he never saw it coming. This took planning." Ron said, "Really"  
"Yeah. This is the sort of thing you would have done when you were evil," Shego said. "Cold, calculated, and almost flawless." "Well I'm not evil," Ron said, trying not to sweat and failing. "Exactly, so we have the other three," Shego said without looking at him. "Even if they did do it there's no way to tell which of them might have been behind it and they'll never admit it unless they've got us tied up and can gloat." "So what do we do?" Shego said, "Kimmie, I know you hate to get your hands dirty, but we have to face facts. If someone can do this to us and get away with it unhurt, then they'll do it again. Or somebody else will. And next time they might use bullets." "Shego, we can't kill them," Kim said firmly. "I'm not saying we do. But they are criminals, so do you have any problem taking everything away from them"  
Kim thought about it. "I guess not." "If we don't make attacks against us costly they'll come after our families next"  
Kim's eyes hardened. "Okay, I'm in. You Ron"  
"Uh, sure KP," he said. He felt a little guilty, but these guys tried to kill him before and probably would again. "What if it isn't them"  
"Then whoever it is will get the message and leave us alone or we'll do the same to them." Ron nodded. "I guess." "Ron, are you sure you're alright?" Kim asked. "You've been kind of out of it since I brought Shego home." "No KP, everything's fine. It's just... I'm the one who told you it probably wasn't a trap." Kim hugged him. "Ron, it's alright. I'm fine." "Yeah, I know. So, I guess we're doing this then"  
They continued working on the plan for a few more days whenever they weren't in school. Shego had taken up a job as the new Sex Ed teacher after Barken had been forbidden to teach the class because the year before he showed an army film about sexual disease that sent every kid in his class to the school psychiatrist.

Later there was a news report with accompanying footage showing Kim, Shego, and Ron systematically eliminating three separate mountain lairs. Two hundred and sixty seven henchmen were sent to the hospital. It would have been another hundred, but by the time they got to Dementor's place the villains had heard what was going on and quit, abandoning it. It would be years before any of them were operating again. "I vould haff sued," Dementor was quoted as saying. "But I am not allowed in most of the courts in Earth as anyting but ein defendant. Besides," He looked around warily. "I am scared." Oddly the paparazzi seemed equally wary of Kim and Shego, particularly after one of them ended up in the hospital with green burns. Still they asked Kim's mother what had prompted this retaliation on Kim's part. "My daughter is usually just out lending a hand. She goes out, stops the bad guys, and nobody gets hurt. This time someone specifically went after her. It's happened before but up until now it was some crazy ray gun or some equally strange weapon. I guess just having someone try to kill her with a gun was just too... real." Kim turned off the television and glanced at Shego. They were alone in the house. Jim and Tim were staying at a friend's house, her parents had gone out for dinner, and Ron had left an hour before. "So, do you think this is good enough"  
Shego shook her head. "I don't know princess. They'll think twice before they do it again, but between the two of us we have a lot of enemies." "More once you go back to working for Drakken," Kim said. Shego shook her head. "I can't do that. I was thinking about it and I realized he might get it into his head to do the same thing. I just can't trust him." Kim smiled. "So what are you going to do? I don't really see you as spending your days as a teacher forever." "Beats me." She sat back and stared at the ceiling "By the way, I never did thank you"  
"Hey, no big. I had a stake in this too"  
"Not for what we did. I mean for when you saved me in Paris. You could have taken me to a hospital. Or turned me over to the cops and let them deal with it"  
"Shego, for all I knew you were dying. I couldn't just leave you there. I save people all the time. This wasn't much different." "That's what I mean. I've seen you drop a dozen henchmen and not look twice to see if they were alright. Why me"  
"I know you"  
:"Will you just shut up and let me thank you?" Shego yelled. "God, what does it take? Do you have to be so darn perfect all the time? I try to thank you for saving my life and you act like it's nothing." "Shego, it was nothing. Leaving you there never even crossed my mind"  
"That's what I mean." Shego looked over at Kim and then down at her feet. "Nobody I know except my brothers ever did that for me." Kim reached over and patted her on the back. "Hey, you saved me too. When we were at HenchCo and Ron was taking on those Samurai you caught that big guy who snuck up behind me. What was he again"  
"A Sumo-Ninja. Drakken was going to hire him until his plan fell through." "Right. He almost had me when you took him out"  
"And you and I both took on dozens of others"  
"So, are we even?" Kim asked, extending her hand. Shego took it in hers and shook. "Even." Kim realized a moment later that they had held on just a bit longer than was necessary and quickly let go. Shego blushed and took her hand back. "So, what are you going to do now"  
"I can't live here forever," Shego said. "I'm thinking of going apartment hunting. I've got a pretty big bank account." "I can help with that," Kim said. "Are you just going to quit teaching"  
"Sex Ed is just a two week program," Shego said. "I know. Still, are you going to the prom?" "As a chaperone"  
"Need an extra? With all that's been going on I haven't had time to find a date. I had one but he melted." "Sure. It's just Barken and me. I went on like one date with the guy and now he's stalking me. How many times do I have to beat him down before he takes a hint"  
"He's pretty stubborn," Kim admitted. "Why did you go out with him"  
"He was kind of cute," Shego said. "But then he tried singing to me. Yikes." She asked, "Why didn't you just ask Stoppable to go with you"  
"Ron's sweet, but we're just best friends. Besides, he has a date"  
"He does"  
"Don't sound so shocked. Ron's pretty cool sometimes"  
"Okay, maybe. If he can keep his pants from falling off every five minutes. Does the boy not own a belt?" "They don't do any good," Kim admitted. "That's just sad."

Shego stayed at school and changed in the bathroom into a tight green and black dress. Examining herself in the mirror she made sure she looked good before heading out to the gym. The students were already arriving and Barken was manning the door in a plaid jacket. Shego went to the punch bowl and filled up a small paper cup. Several minutes later Ron Stoppable came in Yori was on his arm in a red silk kimono covered with green monkeys and two of those little chopstick things sticking out of the ball of hair she had tied behind her head. Both of them looked like they were ok cloud nine, even when Ron tripped and fell onto his face. "Oh Stoppable-san," she said and giggled. "You and your American style clumsiness." She helped him up. "It will be your honor to dance with me without stepping on my toes." "I'll do my best," he said. "But you may have to use some of those fancy ninja moves." Not long after that Kim came through the door. She wore a silver dress and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Shego stared at her as she made her way across the dance floor towards her. "Hey"  
Kim's voice broke the spell. "Hi. I see you made it." "Wouldn't miss it for the world I was on the dance committee. If I didn't show up Bonnie would be head cheerleader next year and would probably kick me off the team." "Oh, and you look so cute in that little outfit," Shego said sarcastically. "You'd know. You're pretty much the only person I've had to fight while wearing it." "I'm honored." They looked out at the room for a while. Ron and Yori were dancing and he wasn't doing too badly. Then Bonnie stood up and said, "Look everyone, Kim's here dateless and hanging out with a teacher!" There was a brief silence and then everyone in the room erupted into applause. Kim waved it off and watched as Brick ditched Bonnie to dance with Monique. Then Barken came over and asked Shego, "Would you care to dance?" Shego said, "Uh, sorry Stevie, but uh... I was going to dance with... Kim." She grabbed Kim's arm. "The poor girl came without a date and offered to help us out. I can't let her go to her junior prom and not dance." "Okay, but when you're done I..." He stopped and looked over their heads. "Hey you! Yes, you! I see that shaving cream and the water balloons! Come back here." "Whew," Shego said as he ran off. Kim smiled and said, "Glad I could help." "Sorry"  
"Don't be," Kim said. "Still want to dance"  
"With me?" Kim pointed across the room. "It's that or them." Shego looked and saw the kind of kids that the kids with mittens pinned to their jackets picked on. "They're probably going to grow up to be supervillains. Alright, let's go." They went out onto the dance floor. Mostly everyone was dancing wildly to the music. Rufus, as the band's manager, had gotten one of the Oh, Boys to be a disc jockey and he had a nice mix of pop and rock and roll. Three hours later Kim realized that the dance was nearly over and said, "This is kind of fun"  
"I know. One of these days we should hit a club or something. You know, one where we don't try to beat each other into the ground"  
"Sounds fun," Kim said. Then the DJ said, "Okay ladies and gentlemen. Some big guy in a bad jacket just told me that the school has a curfew so it's time for the last song of the night. Partner up for a slow dance"  
Shego smirked. "You any good at this"  
"You know my motto," Kim said. She stepped up and slipped her left around Shego's waste and took the green woman's right left hand in hers as Shego matched her. Nearby Ron said, "nice KP. You two look really good together"  
Kim was about to deny it when Shego looked into her eyes and said, "Thanks Stoppable"  
"I do my best Ron," Kim said instead. "Besides, who wouldn't want to dance with the prettiest woman in the room"  
"Stop it Possible. You'll make me blush." The music started and Kim and Shego danced to it. Next to them Ron and Yori did likewise and around them the other students moved back to watch. "...Now I see, you were right here with me... Could it be, you were right here besides me and I never knew"  
Kim and Shego kept eye contact, swirling around and around to match the music. Kim felt flushed under that stare and Shego was suddenly very aware that she could feel Kim's body swaying under her hand. "You know, the music's stopped," Shego said after a while. Kim smiled. "Really? I hadn't noticed." They continued to dance as Barken filed the students out of the room. "Come on you two, we have to clean up the mess," Barken said when everyone else was gone.  
"We'll get it," Kim said, still dancing. Shego nodded. "Yeah. You head for home." "Right," Barken said. He watched them looking a little sad. "Well, see you next year Possible"  
"Sure thing Mr. Barken." Alone in the gym they kept going; the only sound their shoes clicking on the wooden floor. Shego said, "So, we're all alone. A student and her teacher"  
"Right. We should really start cleaning up." "Yeah, we should." Shego's hand moved to the small of Kim's back and she slipped her fingers between the younger woman's. "We really... really..." She leaned forward. "Should"  
Kim closed the rest of the distance, leaning in and puckering to bring her lips against Shego's. They both pressed closer, their chests touching as their moved their lips against one another. When they finally broke apart Kim said, "I guess Ron was right. We do look good together." Shego smiled and let Kim's hand go, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I guess. It's probably just the atmosphere. In the morning we're going to realize how dumb this is"  
"That's the morning," Kim said. "And I don't think so." "Maybe. Come on," Shego caressed Kim's cheek. "Let's clean up this mess." They got to work, picking up decorations and putting them into the trashcans. Shego incinerated them when she was done, leaving them with nothing that they actually had to throw out. They were working their way through the parking lot to Shego's rented car when suddenly a spotlight shown down on the two of them. "So, Kim Possible and Shego. You thought you could get rid uf us," Dementor's voice bellowed down from the heavens. Looking up they saw a silent black helicopter floating there. "But we all had a bit squandered for ein rainy dais. You vill now be utterly destroyed!" Jack Hench landed next to them, a jetpack stuck to his back. Gemini stepped from behind the gym, his dog on one arm and his weaponized cybernetic hand pointed at them. Dementor slid down a rope that dropped from the helicopter. He and Hench both held ray guns. "Zo, you vill be with the begging for your lives now"  
Back to back Kim and Shego grinned. Shego's hands began to glow and Kim cracked her neck. Kim looked over her shoulder and asked, "You ready Shego"  
"Any time sweetie." As one they leapt into the air just as Gemini fired a missile. It flew at them and collided where they had just been with the two rays. Before they could fire again Kim and Shego were on them. Kim took out Gemini, flipping over his head. He tried to hoot her, but the shot went wide. "Darn my lack of depth perception!" He cried. Kim tapped him on the shoulder and Kim punched him in the face. Hench tried to take off, but just as he got into the air a green blast hit him in the chest severing his straps and sending him plummeting to the ground and landing on his weapon. "Gah!" The jetpack flew up and hit the helicopter, taking out the blades and sending it to fall down behind Dementor who whimpered and dived for cover. When he finally looked up Kim and Shego were standing over him. "Zis did not go as I was expecting..." And then they both hit him in the face.

That night, Shego and Kim were both curled up in her bed. Neither of them spoke. They didn't have to and after spending several hours explaining what had happened to the team GJ sent to collect the villains they were almost horse. Apparently even top-secret agencies ran on paperwork. Still, it was draining and by mutual consent they had just decided to share. Kim lay on Shego's arm, her face in the corner where Shego's neck and shoulder met. Occasionally she would plant a small kiss there. Shego responded by kissing her head and running her fingers through Kim's red hair. Kim couldn't see it, but there were teas in Shego's eyes. Looking down at her former enemy Shego couldn't help but feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't want to name it, not yet. Because she was afraid. Afraid that this girl... who lay sleeping in her arms... would break her heart. And, Shego admitted to herself, she was afraid that she would let her. Kim looked up, kissing the bottom of Shego's chin. "Is something wrong"  
"No princess, nothing's wrong," she said. She kissed Kim and closed her eyes. "Nothing is wrong." Kim watched her for a moment more and then seemed to accept it. Moving under the covers she moved closer to Shego and wrapped her arm around her before closing her eyes. Moments later she was asleep. Shego watched her, she didn't know for how long, until her eyes grew heavy and she couldn't stay awake any more. 

Author's Note I had three choices of what to do with my time machine. I could have killed Hitler. I could have arranged for myself to get huge ammount if money. Or I could have sent a naked mole rat robot into the past to trick Ron into hooking Kim up with Shego. Guess which way I went? 


End file.
